


Tale Old As Time

by BrightGoldenStar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightGoldenStar/pseuds/BrightGoldenStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is the most popular boy in school and he knows it. He's incredibly conceited and self-centered. A witch named Eleanor comes to Louis' school, she transforms him into a beast and tells him he has a month to find someone who can love him for whats on the inside. Who could ever learn to love a beast? (Larry Stylinson)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I love Larry and I was inspired by "Beauty and the Beast" and "Beastly", so I decided to write this fic! This will be multiple chapters, idk how may yet (I'm hoping about 5). I hope you like it! Feel free to leave comments!

Louis Tomlinson is the most popular boy in school. 

Everybody knows who Louis Tomlinson is. 

All the boys want to be him, and all the girls want to date him. Even lots of the boys want to date him, whether they were gay or not. 

He was the star of his school’s football team, he’s the reason the school hadn’t lost a game in about 4 years. Not only did the school love him, but the whole town did.  
Louis Tomlinson is the most popular boy in school… and he knew it. 

Louis walked into school, passing by every underclassmen who gazed at him as if a celebrity had walked by. He chuckled to himself as he walked to his first period history class. Of course they all admired him, he’s was basically a king. If the school had royalty, Louis knew he’d be king. Who else would it be? The losers who sit in the front of the class? The 10% of kids nobody knew the name of? 

Louis sat in his desk in the back of the classroom next to his best friend Zayn. Louis met Zayn on the football team his freshmen year. They’d been best friends ever since. Louis knew Zayn was the 2nd most popular boy in school right behind him, he loved ruling the school with him. 

“Hey Louis, I know we still have a month, but we should probably start thinking about Prom. Limo or no limo? Group or no group? Dinner before or-“

Louis cut him off, “Zayn relax, like you said we still have a month! Chill man.”

“We should probably start thinking about dates though…”

Louis laughed loudly, “We are the two most popular boys in school bro, and we WILL get dates. We could ask anybody we wanted and they would say yes.” 

Louis knew Prom would be easy. He’d ask out a hot girl, look super gorgeous (as always), dance the night away with his friends, get crowd Prom king, and then make it look like he took his date away to get laid…

You see, Louis was the picture perfect popular boy. There was just one problem…

Louis is gay.

 

Louis had been home schooled his whole life when he was growing up, but once he was old enough for high school, he knew he wanted to go to an actual school.  
He realized he’d become popular when everybody apparently wanted to be his friend…

His first day freshmen year was pretty smooth, but he noticed how girls were gazing at him all day. He thought they were just looking at the “new kid”.

It only took a couple weeks for Louis to make the varsity football team, as a freshmen- which was a HUGE deal. Suddenly, he wasn’t just being gazed at by girls, it was also boys... 

Louis always knew he was gay, ever since he was a kid and his Mom would let him watch Disney movies and he never wanted to be the prince, he wanted to marry a prince.  
Nobody in Louis’ family had ever judged him. They all loved him and accepted who he was.

High School was different though. People judged you for everything you did. Even small things like how you dressed, the way your hair looked, and etc. 

The big things though… High School would rip you to shreds.  
A girl got pregnant? She was called a slut. Someone tripped down the stairs? Everyone laughed about it for weeks. You’re gay? You’re called a fag. 

Louis knew if he was going to have to hide his sexuality if he wanted to survive high school. 

To be honest, Louis was more than willing to keep up this “image” he had created. He would be lying if he said he didn’t love the attention. He became adored by the school and the community, and when thousands of people came up to you every day telling you how gorgeous and wonderful you are, it can go to your head, and boy… did it go to Louis’ head. Louis had become a completely different person by his 2nd month at this school. He could tell his mom was concerned, he had gone from being her sweet little boy, to a conceited and big headed teenager. He could tell his entire family was even more confused that he had started dating girls, they went along with it, but Louis could tell they weren’t buying it.

At school, he was basically a God. He loved it, and he was going to milk it as long as he could. 

 

Louis wasn’t quite sure what had happened to get him sent to the office.

Louis has survived the day like normal, he had gone to his first three classes like any normal day. Lunch however, took a nasty turn.

Louis was sitting with Zayn and a group of other popular kids at their usual table. Suddenly a blonde boy name Niall and his friend Liam had started making their way down the cafeteria to whatever other table they sat at. Louis recognized them from his math class.

“Hey Louis!” A boy name Nick said to him, “Trip the blonde loser it’ll be hilarious!”

Zayn shot Louis a look, he looked like he was going to say something to object, but he quickly looked down.

“Sure man whatever…” Louis replied.

As Niall made his way by, Louis stuck out his foot causing the boy to trip and fall. Landing all over his tray of food. Louis’ table all laughed at him, except Zayn who continued to look away. 

“HEY WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!” Liam shouted. The whole cafeteria was looking at them now.

“Chill man,” Louis started to say “It’s all go-“ Liam cut him off by shoving him. 

“HEY!” Louis shouted at him as he stood up. “Don’t shove me loser, you don’t want to damage the art.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Really? All I see is trash.” 

Louis was about to punch Liam when he suddenly felt a firm hand grab him by the arm. It was his math teacher Mr. Ross.  
“Principal’s office Tomlinson- NOW.” 

So that’s how Louis got here, sitting in the main office waiting to see the principal. Louis felt like he had done nothing wrong. It was that loser Liam’s fault, he didn’t know his place!

Louis continued to stare blankly at the wall across from him when suddenly a boy walked behind the front desk, sitting down sort out papers. 

Louis could literally feel his heart racing.  
This had to be the most beautiful boy Louis had ever seen in his life. He had long curly brown hair that was too perfect for words. His eyes were the prettiest shade of green, he was tall and tan and Louis had to control himself or else he was going to get to excited. 

“Excuse me, do you work here?” Louis asked. 

The boy looked up at Louis and chuckled. “No, I’m a senior. Just like you. I work in the office during lunch to help out the teachers who do. It feels nice to help out.”

Louis gave him the most confused look ever. The green eyed boy laughed, “I figured you wouldn’t understand.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You’re Louis Tomlinson. The most popular boy in school. All you care about is your image, your friends, and yourself. Everything is handed to you. I doubt you’d ever help out someone else.”

“Yeah so?!” Louis replied annoyed. “Of course I care about myself more than anybody else, look at me! I’m the hottest guy around! You should be honored I’m talking to you.”  
The boy rolled his eyes and smirked.

“Fuck…he has dimples. Such beautiful dimples…” Louis thought to himself. 

Louis and the green eyed boy with the perfect dimples didn’t even noticed that a girl had walked into the office half way through their conversation. 

“Wow.” She started to say to Louis, “Conceited much?”

Louis looked her up and down, she was the picture perfect girl. She could be a model if she wanted to, heck maybe she was. Louis decided to turn on his charm, he had an image to protect.

“Well I have every right to be babe, look at me. You and I should get to know each other…” Louis told her with a wink. She looked unimpressed as she turned away and walked to the front desk. “Hi I’m Eleanor, I’m new here. I was wondering if I could have a map of the school.”

The green eyed boy replied “Sure let me go print you one!”

Once he walked out of the room, Louis went over to Eleanor. “Come on babe, you’re new here and we only have one month of school left. Which means prom is coming up! It’s destiny that we met, obviously we are meant to go together. You can wear that pretty necklace” 

Louis pointed to the necklace she was wearing, it was long and had a round purple circle hanging from it. It looked like it was glowing, but Louis didn’t think too much about it. 

Eleanor smiled at him. “Oh it’s defiantly fate that we’ve met Louis Tomlinson.”

At first Louis thought he finally had her flirting back, but then he questioned, “Wait… how’d you know my name?” 

Just then, green eyed boy came back and handed her a map. “Of course I know your name… you’re ‘the hottest guy around’” Eleanor mocked Louis.

“Thank you!” she told the boy. She started to walk out but quickly turned to Louis, giving him a creepy smile, “See you around Louis Tomlinson”

Louis went and sat back down feeling very confused. The girl had left Louis with a really uneasy feeling in his stomach… Who was she?

Suddenly Louis’ train of thought was interrupted when he heard the bell ring, indicating that his lunch period was over.

“Well, that’s my cue to leave!” the green eyed boy said as he went to grab his bag. 

“Ya know,” he started to tell Louis on his way out, “you could leave too, I didn’t let anybody know you were here so nobody knows you got in trouble. Whoever sent you here doesn’t need to know that the principle never saw you.” 

Louis looked shocked. “Why are you helping me?” he asked.

The boy smiled back at him. “I don’t know, I just feel like being nice to you for some reason. Even if you are conceited.” 

Louis smiled at him. “Thanks man.”

“No problem. By the way, my name’s Harry.”

 

Once the school day had officially ended, Louis couldn’t wait to get out. Today had been a long day and he just wanted to go home and take a nap. 

Louis hadn’t stopped thinking about Harry since he left the office earlier. There was something about that boy that made Louis feel different. It was a good different, Louis really liked it…

“HEY LOUIS!” Louis turned around to see Zayn running toward him.

“What’s up Zayn?” Louis asked him.

“We got invited to a costume party by some new girl named Eleanor, she just randomly came up to me and said you and I should come…? Kind of random to be honest, but she’s hot and everybody has been talking about her. I guess that means it’s going to be a full party?” Zayn said handing Louis the invitation. 

Louis looked over it. The party was apparently going to be at Eleanor’s house on Saturday night. Louis shrugged and smiled. “I met her today in the office. She invited me so I guess that means she wants me, I knew it!” Louis said smugly.

Zayn raised an eyebrow, “She invited a lot of people dude, and not every girl wants you.” Louis shot Zayn a confused look before replying, “Sure man, and the sky isn’t blue. You’re funny. For real though, we are so going to this party.”

Zayn quickly chimed in, “Isn’t it kind of weird though to have a costume party in May? Plus, it was her first day here and she’s already inviting strangers to her house for a late night party? Seems fishy to me.” 

Louis shrugged, “Guess we’ll have to find out…” 

 

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Nothing to crazy happened, although that Liam kid kept giving Louis dirty looks every day in math class. Louis didn’t care though, so one person hated him, no big deal. 

Louis kept an eye out for Harry all week in hopes of seeing him again. Every day at lunch he’d tell Zayn and the rest of his friends he was using the restroom, then he would sneak out the cafeteria and would walk pass the office to glance inside and see him. Each day he was there doing paperwork. He truly was the most beautiful person Louis had ever seen…

Louis had realized that he hadn’t seen Eleanor all week. Since Louis didn’t have a class with her, he had heard that she would be in her classes, but as soon as she walked out it was like she had vanished... It was strange, everybody was talking about the mysterious hot girl. 

Before he knew it though, Saturday had come around and it was time for Eleanor’s party. Louis put on a black tank top and black skinny jeans with his favorite pair of converse. He remembered it was a costume party at last minute though, so he borrowed a toy king crown from his sister Daisy and put it on top of his head. That counted as a costume right?

By the time Louis had gotten to the party, it was already packed. He arrived an hour late because he wanted to make a grand entrance. 

Eleanor’s house was kind of alone at the end of a street but it was nice. It was a small one-story home with a huge backyard, where Louis saw most people hanging out and dancing. He walked in and everybody welcomed him with cheers and lots of waving. He really was a king, his costume was perfect.

Once Louis made his way to the backyard he heard Zayn shout, “LOUIS!” Zayn was in the corner of the backyard where he was sitting alone in a chair motioning to Louis to come over. 

Zayn was dressed up as Edward Scissor hands and Louis knew if there was a best costume award, Zayn would for sure deserve it, he had gone all out! 

“Hey man,” Louis started to say as he sat by Zayn, “Why are you over here alone man? Go dance, get a drink, and pick up some chicks!” 

Zayn shook his head before replying, “Nah I’m not feeling it. To be honest man I need to talk to you.”

Zayn took a deep breath before continuing. Louis knew it must be serious because Zayn looked really nervous to bring up whatever he was going to say. 

“When we first met on the football team back when we were freshmen, I knew we were going to be best friends. We became bros, we bonded over the fact that we were the underdogs on the team due to our age. To this day we are best friends and I love you man… but I’ve noticed that the other people we hang out with aren’t very… nice. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I don’t want to hang out with them anymore. In fact, I don’t want to be ‘popular’ anymore…”

Louis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was he hearing Zayn right? Was the music to loud? Who wouldn’t want to rule the school?

“Louis, the people we hang out with are dicks. I hate the way they treat people who aren’t what they consider ‘cool’ and I’m sick of people thinking I’m like that. I want us to have friends who actual care about us. The ‘friends’ we have right now only care about our image. I’m sick of them Louis. If ditching all these people means becoming a ‘loser’ then so be it! I’d rather be hated and happy, than loved but miserable.”

Louis’ jaw dropped. “Zayn you can’t be serious. We rule the school! Everybody loves us! You want to throw that away?!” 

Zayn nodded. “Yes Louis, and I want you to join me!” 

Louis was pissed now, he couldn’t believe what Zayn saying. “NO DUDE!” Louis shouted, he was angry now. “You want to DITCH our friends?! You want to hang out with…with…LOSERS?!” 

“HEY!” Zayn shouted back him, “I made friends with some of those people you consider ‘losers’ and they are really cool and a lot more fun to hang out with than our so called ‘friends’!” 

A couple of people at the party had started to overhear and were now watching Louis and Zayn fight.

“Who could possibly be more fun to hang out with than our friends?! We always have fun man!” Louis said angrily.

Zayn sighed before answering, “No Louis, you might have fun with them but I don’t. I’ve been hanging out with these two guys, Liam Payne and Niall Horan. Tuesday after school, I heard them singing in the choir room and thought they were good so I went in there and complimented them. They thought I was joking at first, playing a trick on them or something! After I explained to them that I wasn’t like the rest of my friends and that I’m sick of the ‘popular’ life, they let me chill with them for a while. I even apologized about you tripping Niall. They said it was fine since they could tell I had nothing to do with it, and then we jammed out, sang some songs, and honestly Louis, I haven’t had that much fun in a long time… We’ve been hanging out after school all week since. They are really down to earth. Unlike you.” 

That last part felt like Zayn had stabbed Louis in the back…

Louis was really angry, his hands were clutched into fists, and he could feel his face becoming hot. How could his best friend do this? 

Louis exploded, “FINE ZAYN! IF YOU ARE HAVING SO MUCH FUN WITH THOSE LOSERS, WHY DON’T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO HANG OUT WITH THEM?! Fuck you man!”

Everyone at the party was watching now, everybody knew Louis and Zayn were best friends so seeing them fight was like seeing a UFO…

Louis recognized Eleanor from the corner of his eye, standing with the crowd, watching intently…

Zayn’s jaw had dropped and he looked like he’d seen a ghost. He’d never seen and heard Louis get so angry before… “Come on man, don’t do this…” he said, “I don’t want to lose you man, you’re my best friend-“

Louis cut him off, “If I was you wouldn’t be doing this to me!”

Zayn knew he’d never be able to change Louis’ mind. He sighed, “What happened to you man? You used to be so nice, we used to have so much fun. You slowly became more and more conceited and obsessed with popularity as the years have gone by… I can’t believe this is how our friendship is ending. Don’t come crying back to me after graduation when you realize you have no real friends…” 

Louis wanted to respond, but he was speechless as he watched Zayn leave.

Everyone who had been watching started whispering and gossiping to each other, Louis knew the whole school would soon know that he and Zayn were no longer friends…

Then it hit him.

Louis had just lost his best friend.

He didn’t know what to do, he was so angry… he just had to get out.

Louis stormed out of the house, ignoring everyone trying to get his attention on the way out. 

As soon as Louis got to the front yard to head to his car, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Eleanor standing next to his car door. How had she gotten there so fast…?

She was dressed as a witch, playing with her purple necklace that Louis recognized from the day they met.

Louis went straight up to her and yelled, “This is your fault! If you hadn’t had this party I WOULDN’T HAVE LOST MY BEST FRIEND!”

Eleanor just smiled at him smugly. “Oh no Louis… that was all you. Zayn doesn’t want to be friends with a self-centered ugly jerk anymore. Pity isn’t it?” 

Louis grabbed the toy crown he was wearing and threw it on the ground screaming, “I AM NOT SELF CENTERED OR UGLY!”

Eleanor’s smile became a stern frown. She then looked directly into Louis’ eyes, making him uncomfortable…

“Louis Tomlinson, you are not even aware of how ugly you have become ON THE INSIDE.” 

Suddenly it became windy and Louis felt his body growing cold. He even felt a pounding in his head, and an aching sickness in his stomach. Louis fell to his knees holding his stomach, grunting in pain. He looked up at Eleanor and saw that her necklace was glowing brighter, and then to Louis’ shock, her eyes were also glowing the same shade of purple.

“What the fuck?! Am I dreaming?!” Louis shouted as he continued to grip his stomach. His whole body was aching now, he didn’t know what to do.

Eleanor grabbed her necklace and smiled, “I’m not just dressed as a witch ya know. I AM a witch.”

Louis was going to object and question her, but she continued before he could.“You have until the end of the month. The night of Prom to be exact, May 31st. You have until then to find somebody who can love you for you. For what’s on the inside. If you cannot, then you will stay a beast forever…”

Suddenly Louis’ body stopped aching and the wind had stopped. He looked up at Eleanor and saw that her eyes and necklace had stopped glowing as well. 

“What do you mean a beast?!” Louis asked.

Eleanor pointed to the car window, “See for yourself…” 

Louis stood up to look at his reflection. His arms had a bit of light fur that matched the color of his hair all over them, he could feel it on his legs too. He even had fur on his ears and a little on face. His hair had grown a little and was tangled, messy, and basically an unhealthy looking disaster. He had short horns coming out from the top of his head, he opened his mouth to see that he had some short fangs as well, in his mouth kind of like a vampire, but hidden by his lips. His skin had brown spots in random places. He was hideous! He looked like a monster! 

The only thing that didn’t change was his eyes, they were still the same bright blue color. They were exactly the same.

He turned around and shouted “What did you do to me?!”, but Eleanor was gone.

Louis didn’t know what to do, he began to panic. He quickly unlocked his car and jumped in, driving away. Louis didn’t know where he was going to go yet, all he knew was he had to get out of there. He felt tears form as he was driving away, and he just let them fall...

Louis was a beast.

Who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Ch.2 of Tale Old As Time! Just fyi, Louis' note to his Mom in this chapter was supposed to be in italics, but my computer is being a pain and not letting me do that so that's a bummer. Oh well, enjoy!!!

Louis kept driving around town for an hour not sure what to do or where to go. 

He had just been turned into a beast! A hideous and ugly beast! He looked like a monster you’d see in a movie… What was he going to do? 

Eventually, he decided to go ahead and go home. He knew he couldn’t show his face to his siblings or his Mom and Step Father, so he knew he’d have to find somewhere to hide, at least until he could find a way to fix this.

The question was… was there a way to fix this? 

Eleanor made it very clear that the only way Louis was going to be able to get back to normal was if he found someone who could love him for him. How would Louis ever be able to do that?! Who could look past the way he looked now and actually love him for him? 

Once Louis had reached his house, he parked his car in the driveway and just sat there in his car. He looked over at the clock above his radio seeing that it was 1:00am in the morning. He knew his family would all be asleep by now, his sister Lottie might be awake since she never listened to her curfew, but he knew she’d be locked away in her room so he was safe. 

As quietly as he could, Louis made his way into the house. All the lights were off and it was completely silent, Louis began to tip-toe up the stairs toward his room. He continued to be as silent as he could be as he grabbed his suitcase from the back of his closet, dusting it off. He began to pack a bunch of his clothes and essentials. He even grabbed his school bag and textbooks, shoving them in to the suitcase as well. 

Louis grabbed a black hoodie that was laying on his bed and put it on, using the hood to cover his face as much as possible (it was kind of hard with his new horns though), just to be safe in case he woke anyone up. 

He left his room and went into what his family called the “office room”. He went up to the desk in the corner and reached into the bottom right drawer, grabbing the keys to his families’ lake house. Then he used the light from his phone to see and he grabbed a paper and pen to write a note to his mom, 

" Hey Mom it’s Louis. I want you to know I’m okay so don’t panic. I haven’t run away, I’m at the lake house. I’ve decided to stay there for the last month of school. I know this sounds crazy, but I’m just going through some things right now and I just need to get away. I know I should have asked! Please don’t be mad, and please don’t visit. In fact, make sure no one in the family visits. I won’t be going to school, and yes I know that is going to make you angry but just have my teacher’s send all my assignments to the house, and then you can send them to me through mail. I’ll figure out a way to get them back to the school when I finish so don’t worry about that. I’m still going to graduate and get my diploma I promise. Hopefully I’ll be able to walk the stage at graduation…  
I know this all sounds insane, but trust me. I love you Mom, I’m sorry this is so short notice. 

Love, Lou "

Louis’ family had bought a house by a nearby lake last year so they’d have somewhere to go during the summers for fun. It was a pretty big home only 10 minutes away, and it was the perfect hiding place. 

He went over to his Mother’s bedroom and taped the note to the door. He knew it was selfish to leave without any further explanation, but he didn’t know what else to do. He stood there and stared at it for a moment… he knew he wouldn’t be seeing his family for a while and honestly, his heart was breaking. 

He grabbed his suitcase, the keys to the lake house, and his car keys as he made his way toward the stairs. However he stopped in tracks when he heard his sister’s voice coming from her room.

“Lou? Is that you?” He recognized Lottie’s voice. 

“Uh, yeah… I… uh...” Louis began, but he didn’t know what else to say… 

So he ran for it.

Louis had never ran down the stairs so fast in his life. He knew he was making a lot of noise but he just kept going. He continued running and quickly made his way out of the house toward his car. He threw the suitcase in the back and quickly jumped into the driver’s seat.

He looked up and saw the light from his Mom’s room turn on. Louis felt like his heart was being ripped out…

“I’m sorry Mom…” he said to himself as he drove away.

 

It took Louis a long time to fall asleep that first night in the lake house. He closed all the window blinds and pulled all the curtains, he wanted to make sure nobody could see in. He knew nobody would, no other houses were nearby, but he wanted to be safe.

When entering the house, you’d first walk into a huge dining room that the master bedroom was next to. The dining room then led to a two-step staircase that went to the kitchen. Next to it, was the living room, which was huge. Then there was a hallway with a piano sitting between two bedrooms and a bathroom. 

Louis was never really a big fan of this house. He hated when his Mom would force him to spend summers here with the family, when he could have spent them with his friends at summer parties and helping his popularity rise.

Once he checked all the windows, the rest of the night was… interesting. 

He screamed. 

He laid on the floor of the living room and screamed. He let out all the anger he had inside. The screams eventually turned into sobs. Louis knew his life was over. A bitch- or should he say witch, named Eleanor had ruined him. His beauty was gone, he had to leave his family, his best friend hated him, and he knew his popular days were over…. Why the hell would someone do this to him?! Him of all people… nobody had ever hated him so much to do something so cruel. He was so used to everyone loving him. 

Maybe there were actually people who didn’t adore Louis...

He laid there in his pool of tears trying to fall asleep, but he just couldn’t. He tried to think of happier things and try to feel better, but nothing seemed to work…

But then he remembered Harry.

Harry and his beautiful green eyes and perfect hair… his cute dimples and his soft deep voice… He remembered the way Harry had been so nice to him, even after he thought Louis was being conceited. 

There was something about the boy that made Louis stop crying and smile to himself. 

It was crazy, Louis had only met him once and yet he sent a warm happy feeling all through Louis’ body.

Louis eventually drifted off to sleep dreaming about a peaceful world where no one would judge him for anything. A world where it could just be him and Harry together and happy…

 

Louis woke up the next morning having to take a moment to remember last night’s events. He looked down at his hands and reality hit him. He hadn’t dreamed it, he really was a beast. 

Louis checked his phone and saw that it was already 1:00 in the afternoon, and he saw that his mother had texted him 30 times.

Things along the lines of, 

“LOUIS COME HOME THIS ISN’T FUNNY.”

“I’m going to come to the lake house and check on you later.”

“Young man you are in so much trouble!”, and etc…

Then he noticed that his mother had sent a final message at 12:40, “You didn’t answer the door after I rang the doorbell a bunch of times, and you covered all the windows, I’m assuming so I couldn’t see you. I don’t know what has got into you young man but fine, we’ll play this stupid game. I’ll send you your school work in a few days. Honey whatever is going on I can help… I love you sweetie please come home.”

Louis sighed, he knew he was in the clear for now. He hated making his Mom upset, but he knew there was nothing he could do...

He threw his phone on the couch and pulled himself up, heading over to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and just looked at himself. He grabbed a brush from the cabinet on the wall and tried to brush the mess that was his hair, but it just kept getting stuck and accomplished nothing. He gave up on brushing and decided to take a shower. 

Slowly, he took off his clothes and once again looked at himself in the mirror. His body wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, but it wasn’t pleasant. Lots of brown spots and fur everywhere. Even some rough patches of skin. 

He stepped into the shower and just stood there letting the warm water run down his body. He felt emotionless and thought he might start crying again, but he held the tears in.

He tried to shave to see if he could get rid of some of his fur, but 2 minutes later it would already have grown back. This really was some witchcraft shit…

He cleaned up and got out of the shower quickly drying himself off. He went back to the living room and grabbed some pants and put his black hoodie back on. After that he just sat on the couch and watched some TV. He completely ignored his phone, he didn’t feel like dealing with his family or friends. 

Now that Louis thought about it though, the only friend that ever texted Louis in the past to ask about how he was or see what he was up to was Zayn. But he knew those days were over now that Zayn hated him…

All his other friends had only ever texted him asking if they could come to parties with him or if he’d help them get more known at school.

Maybe those people weren’t Louis’ friends after all…

“Maybe Zayn was right…” Louis thought to himself. 

Louis did nothing for the rest of the night, he just watched TV and eventually fell asleep still feeling as hopeless as ever…

 

The next day Louis had woken up at 2:00 in the afternoon, an hour later than the day before. It hit him that it was Monday and it was the first time he had missed school since becoming a beast. It was weird knowing he probably wouldn’t be going back.

However, after having some cereal he found in the fridge for breakfast (technically lunch based on the time), he got bored. 

Extremely bored.

He’d been stuck in this house doing nothing for a whole day and he was itching to get out.

How could he though? There was no way he could go out in public looking like this. Where would he even go?

2 hours after debating with himself, Louis decided that maybe he could at least go for a drive.

He made sure his hood was covering as much of his face as possible as he put on some shoes. He cautiously peeked out the window to the front yard to just make sure no one was around. Once he knew he was in the clear, he quickly ran from the house to his car. 

He ended up driving for an hour, just going around town watching people pass by. 

Eventually he ended up arriving at his school. Since he knew the school day had ended an hour ago and there wasn’t really anybody around anymore, he figured it was fine.

Louis went and parked his car right in front of the school so he could see the entrance. Not a soul was in sight as he just stared at the building. Louis couldn’t believe that just 48 hours ago his biggest troubles were things like whether he looked good or not. Obviously that wasn’t a problem now considering he was hideous against his will…

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard laughter coming from the front of the school. 

It was the boy Louis had tripped in the cafeteria, Niall. He was walking out with his friend Liam and Zayn. They were all laughing at something that must have been hilarious because Niall’s face was practically red. 

“You guys want to go get some frozen yogurt?” Louis heard Zayn ask.

“Heck yeah!” Liam replied, “But you’re buying!” 

Zayn laughed, “Deal!” 

Louis watched them walk to the parking lot, getting into Liam’s car and driving away. He felt a bit of jealousy in his gut seeing Zayn hanging out with them.

Louis turned back to look at the school’s entrance and he swore he felt his heart stop.

It was Harry. 

Harry had walked out the school and sat down on one of the benches they had there. Louis sighed, he wanted more than anything to talk to the boy again… but he knew that he couldn’t.

Harry pulled out his phone and Louis could tell he had read something unpleasant by the look on his face. Harry than began to dial a number and call someone. “Hey Gemma I got you message.” he started, “I understand that you had to go into work, but I have no other way of getting home. I know I usually get a ride on the bus but I missed it today. I was in the choir room trying to write a song for this assignment we have to do- BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT!” Harry paused to sigh, “Sorry, I’m just stressed. Anyway I guess I’m stuck here until you get off work at 9:00 so yeah. I really need to get a license... Bye.” 

Louis just sat there and watched as Harry sat there looking defeated. The boy pulled out a book and started to read. Was he really going to sit here until 9? 

Then Louis came up with a wild idea.

It could go horribly wrong, but what did he have to lose?

Louis looked to make sure nobody was around before slowly stepping out of the car. He kept his head down so his hood would cover most of his face. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked over to Harry, still looking down.

Harry looked up from his book giving Louis a puzzled face. “Hi… can I help you?” he asked cautiously. 

Louis realized how crazy he must look, a strange guy covering his face in a hoodie walking up to a boy who was sitting all alone…

“Uh yeah. Hi I’m uh… Tom!” Louis picked the first name that popped into his head. He knew he had to come up with a fake one so he wouldn’t give himself away. “I overheard you mention you needed a ride and I have uh… I have a car.” Louis pointed to his car and Harry looked over at it. Louis coughed awkwardly and before continuing, “Also, if you needed help writing a song, I have a piano at my house and I could help you.” 

Harry gave him a look and Louis could tell he was creeping him out. 

Louis knew he had to defend himself, prove he wasn’t a crazy rapist or killer. 

“Look, I’m covering my face because I’m hideous ok. I have this… this... condition. Anyway, I know it sounds strange but I want to help you. Plus, you look like you’ve had a long day. Let me help you out man! I’m not a creeper I promise.”

Harry stood up so that he was standing in front of Louis. Louis kept his head down not looking directly at him. He could feel his pulse increasing... 

Harry gave Louis a caring look before responding. 

“Show me your face.”

Louis was sure his stomach dropped so low, that it fell out his ass. He knew there was no way out of this though, it was now or never. With shaking hands, he slowly reached up and pulled off his hood.

Harry’s eyes became wide in shock as he looked at Louis. 

Louis suddenly became very self-cautious. He’d never felt this way before and he knew Harry must think he’s a hideous creature. Why did he think this was a good idea?!

Just as Louis was considering running back to his car, Harry smiled at him.

“Well Tom, other people may think you’re ugly, but you aren’t.” Harry told him in a caring tone. 

Louis laughed, “You’re joking right?”

“Nope. I’m serious.” Harry replied. “You certainly are different, but you aren’t ugly.” 

Louis couldn’t believe this gorgeous boy was actually telling him he wasn't ugly like this!

“Thank you.” Louis said, “I don’t believe you, but that means a lot.”

Harry chuckled. “Well you should believe me.”

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Harry spoke up again, “Sooooo those horns are real?”

“Yup, I’ve tried to pull them off a couple times but it didn’t work. I’ve even tried to shave off all this fur, but it just grows right back in minutes!”

Harry nodded understanding, then he went and grabbed his bag. “Ok Tom, show me this piano of yours and help me write a song!” 

Louis couldn’t hold back his huge grin as he and Harry headed to his car and got in.

“You can turn on the radio if you want man, make yourself comfortable.” Louis told him.

Harry smiled and replied jokingly, “Thanks dude. Also, if you do turn out to be a creeper or something, I have pepper spray in my bag and I’m not afraid to use it.”

They both laughed as he drove out of the school parking lot.

“Oh right! My name is Harry by the way!” he quickly added.

“Cool name!” Louis replied, acting as if he didn't know. “I love it, you’re like Harry Potter.”

“Thanks, but Harry Potter is a lot cooler than me.” Harry said humbly.

Louis smiled at him, “Nah, I think you’re much cooler.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone reading this story? I'm gonna keep writing it either way though. Lol. I hope you are enjoying it so far!!! Chapter 3 coming soon!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took longer than usual, I'm taking a summer class right now and that consumes a lot of my time. I hope this was worth the wait though! Enjoy!

The car ride to the lake house was pretty quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. 

Harry had turned on the radio and hummed along to the songs he knew as he looked out the window watching the cars and trees go by. Louis enjoy his humming, he found it peaceful. 

As Louis drove into the driveway and realized he was actually nervous. Here he was with this gorgeous guy that he had been dreaming about ever since he met him. He really didn’t want to screw this up…

“Wow…” Harry said as he looked at the lake house, “this is a beautiful home!”

“Thanks!” Louis replied as they began walking toward the front door. Louis led Harry in as he shut the door behind them. Harry was looking around, examining his surroundings  
.  
“Let me show you the piano!” Louis told him as they walked into the kitchen. As soon as Harry had made his way there, Louis quickly remembered something.

“Uh, do you mind waiting here a sec?” Louis quickly asked him. Harry nodded, and Louis quickly went into the hallway with the piano and took off a photo that was hanging on the wall. It was Louis’ yearbook photo from last year, his mother had hung up a photo of him and each of his sibling’s. Louis quickly went and threw the photo under the bed in the nearest room and hurried back to Harry who was still waiting in the kitchen. 

“Sorry about that, I had to pick up some trash I had lying on the floor… I was pigging out yesterday” Louis laughed nervously, coming up with the lie quickly.

“Aw no problem!” Harry said sweetly, “We all have days where we pig out!”

Louis smiled at him. Harry was just so nice, he felt like his heart might burst.

“I’d offer you some food but all I have is cereal” Louis said scratching the back of his head.

Harry looked a little shocked. “Really?” he asked, “That’s crazy, I love to cook. I have tons of food at my place!” 

Louis chuckled, “Lucky, I don’t know how to cook.”

They made their way over to the hallway and Harry eagerly went and sat in front of the piano. “I wish I had a piano at my house!” 

Louis went and sat on the bench next to him. Even with the little space between them, Louis could feel his heart beat getting faster just by being close to Harry.   
Harry began to play some keys, but they all seemed random. The more keys he played the more frustrated Harry looked. 

Eventually he stopped playing and sighed. “I have NO idea where to start or even what to write about.”

“Maybe you just need to be inspired!” Louis suggested. “Here watch me.”

Louis began to play one of his favorite songs and hummed along. He hadn’t played piano in such a long time, it had been a couple of years. He had forgotten how much he loved it. He had learned when he was young, and when he was home schooled he had a lot of time to play. Once he went to high school and his life became consumed by popularity, he had stopped. 

Louis had gotten so lost in the music, he almost forgot Harry was there. He looked over and saw that Harry had a huge smile on his face.

“That’s ‘Look After You’ by The Fray!” Harry said happily. 

Louis nodded as he stopped. 

“No! Please Tom, keep going! It was beautiful!” Harry said eagerly. 

Louis questioned, “Really? Don’t you want to work on your song?”

“There will be time for that! Keep going please!” Harry told him, looking right at him with his green eyes. How could Louis say no to that?

They ended up playing their favorite songs for hours, completely forgetting about writing Harry’s song. Louis played all the songs he had ever learned, and Harry was loving it. He did these stupid little dances as the music played that made Louis laugh. The funniest moment was when Harry cracked his knuckles and directly looked at Louis before asking, “You’re good, but can you beat this?!” as he went on to play “Mary Had A Little Lamb”, which caused Louis to laugh so hard he almost fell off the bench. 

They even spent time just sitting there and talking to each other. Harry asked Louis about each of his siblings, since he noticed their photos on the wall. Louis even told him about his Mom and how much he missed her. He ended up coming up with another lie, telling Harry he lives alone due to his “condition”. 

Harry actually seemed interested in everything he had to say, which was shocking for Louis. Nobody had ever shown such interest in his life. Zayn had, but this was different in some way…

Harry chuckled after hearing the story of the time Lottie kicked Louis in the groin when they were kids since he had stolen her ice cream. “Ya know,” Harry began, “I have a sister too. Her name is Gemma, I love her to death but man she drives me crazy sometimes! I totally understand how sisters can be a pain!” 

Louis thought that was all he was going to say, but Harry kept going. 

“She and I live alone in a one bedroom apartment, I let her have the bedroom though so I sleep on our couch. Our parents moved since our Mom got a job out of town, but Gemma didn’t want to leave. I wanted to go with them, but I hated the idea of her living all alone so I stayed and we got the apartment… AND HER JOB! Oh gosh I hate that she works from 6:00pm to 1:00 in the morning! Sometimes she even has to go in early, like today! I don’t really see her much these days…” 

Harry looked like he was lost in thought. Louis couldn’t believe Harry had told him all that. As far as Harry knew, they had just met today. That was a lot to tell a stranger, but Louis didn’t mind at all. He loved learning about Harry, he wanted to know more…

Harry snapped out of it and looked down. “I’m sorry for telling you all this, you probably don’t care.”

“Don’t apologize! Of course I care dude, nothing wrong with venting!” Louis told him.

Harry looked at Louis with a smile and for a few seconds they just looked at each other. Louis felt like he was in a movie and this was the scene where Harry would lean in and they’d kiss passionately… 

But this wasn’t a movie. 

He knew Harry would never kiss someone who looked the way he did… he didn’t even know if Harry liked boys…

Harry coughed and moved his eyes down to his watch, “It’s 9:00 so I should probably head home…”

“Yeah! Right, you’re right.” Louis said as they got up.

They headed out of the house and back to Louis’ car. It was quiet for a while, Louis couldn’t stop thinking about how he didn’t want Harry to go. He really didn’t want to be alone again.

Harry gave Louis directions to his apartment, and he was shocked to see that he didn’t live that far away from his family’s house and he didn’t live far from the lake house either.

Louis pulled into the parking lot and was about to say goodbye, but Harry cut him off by shouting; “Cooking!” 

Louis jumped not expecting it, looking at him confusingly.

Harry corrected himself, “I mean, you said you don’t know how to cook! I could teach you. You could pick me up after school every day and I could come over, and ya know… teach you to cook?” He looked nervous, but Louis’ smile seemed to encourage him to keep going. “I’ll teach you and bring lots of food over! Plus, we got distracted today so you still need to help me write a song!” 

Louis replied excitedly, “Yeah! That sounds awesome!”

“Cool then! See you tomorrow at 4 when school ends!” Harry said as he got out of the car.

Louis watched him leave to make sure he got into the building before driving away.

He turned the radio on and listened to every happy song, singing along at the top of his lungs. He hadn’t felt this good in so long!

Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough.

That night Louis slept incredibly well. He still felt like shit each time he remembered how he looked, but knowing that he would be seeing Harry again regularly made him feel SO much better.

 

He woke up to the sound of banging coming from the front door. Louis rubbed his eyes groining as he got up and looked at a clock in the kitchen, it was 7:15am. 

The banging on the door was getting louder and Louis finally processed what was happening. He began slowly tip toeing from the kitchen to the door, making sure he made no noise. “Who the fuck is here this early?!” Louis thought to himself. 

Louis thought it was his Mom checking up on him again. He figured if he just kept quiet and waited she’d go away.

Then the person knocking suddenly shouted, “LOUIS OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!” 

Louis recognized it as Zayn’s voice and heard him continue shouting, “OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I KNOCK IT DOWN! I’M GONNA BE LATE TO SCHOOL DUDE! LOUIS THIS ISN’T FUNNY, YOUR FAMILY IS SCARED AND WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND SO AM I! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE MAN! OPEN THE DOOR OR SO HELP ME I’LL-“

Louis swung the door open and stood there completely still. He wasn’t wearing his black hoodie to cover his face and was in just a shirt and sweat pants, so he knew there was no hiding how he looked. He figured there was no need to hide from him since Zayn hated him now anyway, what did he have to lose? 

Zayn was standing there with a box in his hands and his eyes were wide in shock as he looked at Louis. There was a silence between the two before Zayn questioned, “Who the fuck are you?” 

Louis sighed before answering him, “It’s me Zayn.” 

Zayn didn’t look like he believed him at all.

“Shut up.” Zayn began, “I don’t know who the bloody hell you are, but what are you doing in this home and how did you get in?! I know the owners and I’m not afraid to call the police and report a break in!” 

Louis rolled his eyes. He knew he’d have to prove that he was himself. 

“Sophomore year.” Louis told him.

Zayn just stared at him looking disgusted. “What?” he asked in an angry tone.

Louis continued, “Sophomore year. We were at my house one day in the backyard and it started raining really hard, so as we ran to go inside you slipped on mud and fell in my Mom’s garden. Your ass landed right on some cactus, so I helped you get off and then helped you up the stairs where we went to my room and you had to pull down your pants and stand there in your boxers so I could help you pull out the cactus spines stuck in your ass. You made me swear that day never to tell a soul what had happened.”

Zayn’s jaw had dropped and he slowly looked Louis up and down. “Oh my gosh Louis?! What happened to… why are you… dude you look like a monster… is that a costume?!” 

Louis looked down at the ground trying to hide the sad look on his face, “It’s not a costume trust me. It’s a long story, but let’s just say magic is fucking real. You don’t have to believe me, but I’m stuck like this. Anyways, this is why I’m here and why haven’t been coming to school.”

Zayn looked like he was going to say something but Louis continued before he could, “Wait what are you doing here?! I thought you hated me.”

Zayn held out the box and Louis took it from him confused. He opened it and saw lots of papers inside.

“Your Mom went to the school like you asked her too and got all your assignments for this last month. Then she called me and told me everything that had happened, and asked if I’d heard from you. She sounded so worried that I didn’t have the heart to tell her we had gotten in a fight and weren’t talking, so I just said no. She then asked if I could bring your assignments over and see if you’d talk to me. Everybody at school is wondering where you are too.” 

Louis put the box down and sighed. He hated that his Mom was worried about him, he hated letting her down... 

“Look Zayn,” Louis started. He knew he was going to have to beg. “My Mom can’t know what happened to me. I don’t want my family even more worried, how would they feel knowing I look like THIS?!” Louis gestured to his face and body. “Just let my Mom know I’m okay, ok?”

Zayn looked like he was debating to himself, but eventually he agreed to it. “Alright, but you need to tell me everything about what happened.” 

So Louis let him come in and they sat in the dining room together. He told him about everything, about what had happened at Eleanor’s party after their fight, about how he’d ran away, and he even told him about Harry. Zayn stayed quiet the whole time listening to Louis, processing what he was saying.

Louis was expecting Zayn to tell him he didn’t believe him, but he ended up chuckling and replied, “So you are gay! I knew it!”

Louis slapped his arm, “I just told you I’m under a witches’ spell and you are focusing on the fact that I’m gay?!” 

Zayn laughed, “Sorry! I was always afraid to ask! You seemed so into girls, but I know for a fact that you never actually liked them. I know you to well man, I can tell when you are faking it….. Plus, I caught you check out my ass one time freshmen year in front of the school when I bent over to pick up a book I dropped.” 

Louis’ cheeks turned pink. “HEY THAT WAS ONE TIME!” 

“Relax dude!” Zayn said chuckling, “I know you aren’t into me like that! I don’t blame you for looking though, I have a fantastic ass!”

Louis jokingly grabbed his own ass in his hands, “Not as nice as mine, I’m the one with a big fat ass!” Louis said confidently, and both of them laughed.

Zayn took a deep breath to compose himself after laughing so hard before he got serious again. “I promise I won’t tell anybody what is happening. When you finish your school work let me know, I’ll come get it and take it to your teachers for you. I’ll let your Mom know you are okay. I’m sorry this happened man, it must be really hard…”

Louis nodded as Zayn stood up and headed for the door. “Well I’m going to be late to 1st period now… oh well, not the first time! Let me know if you need anything!”

“Wait!” Louis said quickly going over to Zayn, “Don’t you hate me?! We got in a huge fight dude, I said some really awful things…”

Zayn caringly smiled at Louis, “I could never hate you man, one stupid fight isn’t going to ruin this friendship.”

Louis gave him a hug. It was so nice to have his best friend back.

Zayn opened the door but quickly looked back at Louis, “By the way man, this Harry guy sounds great. I can tell he’s really special to you.”

Louis questioned, “You can tell?”

“Yeah, because you lit up when you started telling me about him.” Zayn told him, “I haven’t seen you look that genuinely happy in years. Plus, I can tell he has a positive impact on you. I told you that the people at school were wondering about you and you didn’t even mention it. A few weeks ago that’s all you would have cared about. I think this Harry guy is showing you that there are more important things in life...”

 

When it was time for Louis to go pick up Harry he eagerly drove to the school. He pulled up by the front entrance and saw Harry sitting on the same bench as last time. As soon as Harry saw that he was there, a huge smile appeared on his face and he headed over to the car.

They first stopped by Harry’s apartment to pick up some food for cooking. “Trust me Tom, you are going to love cooking!” Harry told him as he placed the bags of food in the back seats. Louis had almost forgotten that he had told Harry his name was Tom… that was going to take some getting used to. 

“I think I’m going to like the eating part more to be honest!” Louis jokingly told him. Harry laughed his dorky laugh and Louis swore it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Once they got to the lake house, they headed straight for the kitchen and began to take all the food out of the bags placing them on the counters. “So what are we making today?” Louis asked.

“I’m going to show you how to make my favorite meal, Chicken stuffed with mozzarella cheese wrapped in Parma ham with a side of homemade mash!” Harry answered.

Louis practically moaned just at the sound of that. “Oh my goodness, that sounds amazing!” 

Louis took the last bag and noticed no food was inside, but instead it had two aprons. One was blue with white stripes and the other was pink with a flower pattern. 

“Oh good you found the aprons!” Harry told him as he took the pink one from Louis and put it on before continuing, “You can borrow my sister’s!”

Louis looked at Harry in amazement, “The pink one is yours?” he asked.

Harry chuckled, “Yes it is! I like pink I think it’s a beautiful color.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile at him, the pink really did look good on Harry. He was sure anything would look good on him… Especially nothing…

Louis suddenly felt his cheeks getting hot from the thought of Harry in nothing, so he quickly changed the subject while putting on his apron. “Alright then Harry, teach me to cook!”

Harry was a really good teacher, he was patient with Louis as he was learning and he made it a lot of fun. They joked around and even turned on the radio to jam out as they prepared the food. 

Eventually when everything was done, they sat together at the table to eat. Louis kept praising it saying it was the best thing he’d ever eaten. Harry smiled at him, he looked like he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure if he should. 

“Is something on your mind dude?” Louis asked curiously.

Harry looked at him and sighed before answering. “I wanted to say thank you. I know we have only known each other for two days, but I’m having a lot of fun. I don’t really have a lot of friends.”

Louis was actually shocked, “Really?!” he asked, “but you’re so nice.”

“Thanks,” Harry replied, “but for some reason I just don’t. Most of the kids at my school only care about what’s popular and what’s not, and they care to much about being liked by others. My freshmen year, popular people tried to convince me to join their crowd because according to them I’m ‘really hot’, but why would I want to hang out with people who only want me for my looks? Besides, I don’t think I’m that good looking... Also one time-“ 

Harry cut himself off looking down at his plate. 

“You can tell me anything you know...” Louis assured him.

Harry took a deep breath before he continued, “One time this girl was hitting on me and I told her I’m gay. She ended up telling the whole school and ever since I’ve been shunned by lots of people. I’m pretty sure some of them don’t even know why they dislike me, they just follow the popular crowd and do what they do. So now I pretty much keep to myself.” 

Louis just stared at Harry. He was EXTEMELY happy to find out Harry was gay, he felt like he was floating on a cloud! His heart was racing!... But suddenly, he felt really bad. He had heard about “the gay kid” from others in the popular group he used to hang out with, but he never realized it was Harry… He could see how hurt Harry was by this, and Louis could feel his heart shattering just thinking about it. How could anybody hurt Harry? Why would anybody hurt this amazing boy?! 

Then Louis realized, he did things like that every day when he was in school. He talked shit about kids he considered “losers” and spread rumors. Louis suddenly felt disgusted with himself…

“I’m so sorry Harry…” Louis told him, “I can’t believe anybody would ever want to hurt you…”

Harry shrugged, “its ok, I don’t let it get to me. Soon I’ll be in college anyway. I’ll get to make a fresh new start. Plus, I’m not completely alone. I have some acquaintances. These guys I talk to in choir, their names are Liam and Niall. They’re great, they don’t judge me for being gay and accept me for who I am.”

Louis just nodded but thought to himself, “Damn… who ISN’T friends with those guys?!” He made a mental note to actually be nice to them and apologize for years of bullying, if he ever turns back to normal…

Louis’ thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Harry chuckling to himself.

“They make me laugh though,” Harry began, “because they always joke with me about this guy I have a huge crush on.”

Louis felt a rush of jealousy go through him. “Who’s the lucky guy?” he asked hesitantly.

“Don’t judge me, but he’s the most popular boy in school, his name is Louis Tomlinson. I’ve only ever talked to him once though.”

Louis’ eyes grew wide. “HARRY HAS A CRUSH ON ME HOLY SHIT!” he thought to himself. He wanted to jump out of his chair and cheer from excitement, but he knew he couldn’t. Instead, he tried to keep the smile off his face and asked as casually as possible, “Is this Louis guy… gay?”

Harry quickly replied, “Oh for sure! He’s so popular though that he pretends to be straight. I can tell he wants to protect his image. I figured it out freshmen year when I saw him check out his friend Zayn’s ass, he probably thought nobody saw him do it but I did!” 

“THAT WAS ONE TIME!” Louis shouted. Harry gave him a confused look, and Louis coughed awkwardly quickly saving himself, “I mean, WOW that happened one time huh?!”

Harry laughed, it seemed to go over his head and Louis was incredibly relieved.

Then Harry continued, “He’s honestly incredibly gorgeous! However, he’s REALLY conceited and only cares about himself. It’s kind of tragic really. Apparently though, he hasn’t been at school these last two days. I overheard rumors are spreading that he isn’t coming back to school at all. I don’t trust rumors though.”

When he finished, Harry got up and took his and Louis’ plates and placed them in the sink.

Louis stood up and walked over to him. “I want you to know something Harry...” Suddenly he could feel his heart racing. “I’m gay too. I won’t ever judge you, and I’ll always be here for you. Like you said, we’ve only known each other for two days, but I care about you. A lot. Don’t let anybody make you feel like you don’t deserve happiness, because I have never met anybody as wonderful as you in my life. You deserve happiness and love.” 

Louis realized he had poured out a lot of his feelings to Harry and he was suddenly aware that it may have sounded a little weird…

Harry just stood there looking right into Louis’ eyes. Louis couldn’t tell what Harry was thinking so he just stayed silent.

“That’s the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me… and you have really beautiful eyes” Harry said softly.

“Well I meant every word.” Louis replied in almost a whisper, “and thank you but they aren’t as pretty as yours.” 

They stayed like that frozen for a while before they realized it was getting late and Harry should probably head home.

As they walked out to his car, Louis couldn’t help but think about what had just happened. Maybe, just maybe, Harry could look past the way Louis looked and see him the same way he saw him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 coming soon!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! It was my last week in my summer class which was time consuming, but it's over now so I'll be able to focus more time on updating! Hope you enjoy the chapter!!

Louis realized he was in love with Harry by their second week of hanging out. 

 

The rest of the first week had been absolutely amazing. Harry had taught Louis how to cook lots of different meals, and they ended up getting to know each other more and more each day. 

They told each other about their dreams, fears, and hopes for the future. Louis learned that Harry wanted to become a singer and songwriter, but he feared it would never happen. He also learned that Harry wanted to be a father someday...

“I want to have kids in the future…” Harry said as they ate the tacos they had prepared that Friday night. Louis couldn’t help but imagine marrying Harry and starting a family. The thought made him feel warm and happy inside. “You will be!” Louis told him, “You are going to be an amazing father.” He could tell that made Harry really happy because the smile he gave him was the most charming and adorable thing Louis had ever seen.

Their first week together had gone by so fast and Louis knew he didn’t want to spend the weekend alone… He knew he was going to miss Harry like crazy, even if it was just two days, so he came up with a crazy idea. 

“Do you want to come over this weekend and work on your song? Since we seem to keep forgetting to do that!” Louis asked him.

It was true, Louis and Harry had really slacked off and kept getting distracted. They ended up never getting around to working on Harry’s song for class…

Harry laughed at that and sighed, “I really want to, but Gemma and I are going to visit our parents this weekend.” 

Louis’ heart sank but he knew how much Harry loved his Mom so he knew him visiting her was important to him. 

Harry could see that Louis was bummed so he quickly added, “Don’t worry though, I have some surprises for next week!” 

That made Louis smile, hopefully the weekend would pass by quickly…

 

The weekend didn’t go by as fast as Louis had hoped. He ended up working on his school work all weekend since he had nothing else do…

Sunday afternoon while Louis was working on some math assignment, he heard the doorbell ring. Louis quietly walked up to the door but he relaxed when he heard Zayn’s voice, “LOUIS IT’S ZAYN! I came to check on you man!”

He opened the door and greeted Zayn as he let him in and they made their way to the kitchen. Zayn stopped dead in his tracks when he saw all the papers and textbooks spread all over the table.

“Whoa, getting down to business I see!” Zayn joked as he patted Louis on the back. 

Louis chuckled, “Well Harry went to visit family this weekend so I have a lot of free time on my hands. I’m almost done to be honest. I got through most of it yesterday.” 

Zayn looked down at his watch and smiled. “I have nothing else to do the rest of the day, why don’t I stay and help you out!”

Louis tried to tell Zayn that wasn’t necessary, “Dude you don’t have to do that, you already have enough school work to worry about yourself! Don’t waste time on helping me with mine!” 

Zayn shook his head and sat down at the table, “You aren’t getting rid of me that easy Tommo!”

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon finishing all of Louis’ school work and Louis couldn’t believe they actually got it all done.

As they began placing all the assignments back into the box that Zayn originally brought them in so he could take them back to the school, Louis could see Zayn looking at Louis with a concerned look from the corner of his eye.

“Okay Z, why do you keep looking at me like that?”

Zayn stopped what he was doing took a deep sigh.

“I’m just worried man. What if…. What if you are stuck like this forever? I wouldn’t look at you any different! You’ll always be my best friend! I’m just wondering what’s going to happen if you don’t break this spell. Not to be mean dude, but you look like a beast! You know you do, it’s no secret. You have horns and fur for crying out loud! If you end up stuck like this… you’ll probably never be able to go out in public again. You’ll basically be trapped in this house…”

Louis felt like a wall of bricks had just hit him. Everything Zayn was saying was true. He just hadn’t thought about it in so long because he had been so busy with Harry…

Zayn noticed that Louis was processing everything he was saying and decided to keep going. “How are you going to explain this to your family if you don’t turn back to normal? I know they’ll love you no matter what you look like, but it’s going to be hard for them. They probably won’t even be able to completely understand it. I talked to your Mom the day you told me about everything and she is still worried sick. She knows you’re okay but I can only reassure her so much dude…”

Louis suddenly realized tears were forming in his eyes and he couldn’t hole them in. He probably looked like a weird monster sobbing but he just continued crying. He hated hurting his family, especially his Mom. This was the worst feeling ever…

Louis felt Zayn pull him in for a hug and they just stayed like that for a few minutes as Louis just sobbed into Zayn’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know Zayn. I don’t know what I’m going to do if I don’t turn back to normal…” Louis began to say as he pulled away from Zayn to wipe his eyes. 

Zayn looked at Louis and put a hand on his shoulder. “No matter what happens Louis, beast or not, I will help you get through this!”

Louis managed to smile a little at that. Then he quickly told Zayn, “Ya know I think Harry is falling for me! Even if I look like this… but it’s the way he looks at me that gives me hope.” 

Zayn practically jumped at that, “SO THERES HOPE?! YES! I KNEW HARRY WAS THE ONE!”

Louis’ eyes got big, “You think he’s the one? To break the spell?”

“Not just that!” Zayn laughed, “He’s your soulmate dude! He makes you so happy and I can tell you are head over heels!” 

Zayn’s expression suddenly became smug and he added, “Plus, after you told me about him I kind of decided to find out who he is so I searched for him at school keeping my eyes peeled. I realized I pass him in the hall everyday on the way to 2nd period and I have never seen someone who looked like they were GLOWING with happiness! That guy used to always look depressed, but now he looks so happy dude! I know it’s because of you!” 

Louis began jumping up and down with overwhelming joy, he bet he looked like a teenage girl but he didn’t care! Not only was Harry making Louis’ word a better place, but he was doing the same for Harry! 

Louis felt like he was on top of the world! He couldn’t wait for tomorrow to arrive, the start of another week with Harry! 

 

The next day arrived and Louis was practically bouncing off the walls. 

Once he got to the school to pick Harry up, he noticed Harry had a huge smile on his face as he got into the car. “Hey Tom! How was your weekend?” Harry asked as they headed to his apartment.

“It was pretty good!” Louis replied. “You?”

“I had a great time visiting my parents! I told them about you!” Harry told him.

Louis’s heart raced, “You told you family about me?!” 

Harry giggled, which was so freaking adorable Louis almost couldn’t bare it! 

“Of course!” Harry replied as he opened the car door.

Before getting out and heading into his apartment however, he stayed seated in the car seat.

Louis was going to ask what was wrong, but Harry spoke before he could. 

“You remember how I mentioned surprises on Friday? Well I have one right now… I asked Gemma and she gave me permission, so I was wondering… could I start spending the night?!” 

Louis’ eyes got wide. Was this real life? 

“I told her that my friend invited me to sleepover this week and that he’d give me rides to and from school. She said it was okay since I’m home alone usually anyways. I don’t want you to feel like I’m intruding but we’ve been having so much fun together that every night when it’s time to go I realize that I never want to leave! Is it okay?”

Louis didn’t waste any time before answering him, “YES! That’d be great!”

Harry smiled and then quickly ran into his apartment. He came out with a blanket, a pillow, and a few other bags. Louis thought it was funny seeing him try to carry all that himself, it was adorable watching him awkwardly walking back to the car. Harry was just the cutest thing he’d ever seen. Harry placed all his stuff into the back seats and quickly sat back in the front. 

“I packed enough clothes for like two weeks, so we won’t need to come back here for a while. We can just head straight to your house!” Harry informed Louis. 

“Is that the only surprise?” Louis asked curiously remembering Harry had mentioned there being more than one.

Harry replied quickly, “Oh yeah! There’s one more! I’ve been working on my song during my choir class and I want it to be a surprise because I decided to write it for you, so once I finish it I’m going to play it for you!” 

Louis’ face lit up, Harry was writing him a song!

He started driving home and he couldn’t stop smiling. Harry was going to start spending the night! Louis was so excited, it was hard to contain it!

Louis knew this week was going to be amazing!

 

Amazing it was.

Louis and Harry spent every day together doing all sorts of things. Harry had brought a bag full of board games and video games for them to play and tons of DVDs to watch.

Harry always beat Louis at cards, but Louis kicked his butt in video games. They watched every movie Harry had brought over, from comedies like “Mean Girls” to horror movies like “Scream”. 

Every day was like a dream, and Louis had never been happier…

Every night they would watch TV until they were tired and then they’d fall asleep on the couch. The couch was so huge that there was room for the both of them to both lay there.   
Harry was always the first one to fall asleep, and Louis knew it might seem creepy, but he would watch him every night. He couldn’t help it, he looked so peaceful and cute in his sleep. Louis just wanted to cuddle him, but he didn’t know if Harry would want to cuddle him… 

By Thursday night Louis had realized something… 

Harry had never touched him.

It had basically been two weeks of them hanging out together and a week of Harry sleeping over, and they had never touched.

Louis knew the reason he hadn’t touched Harry was because he was too nervous to even go for a simple high five or anything, but why hadn’t Harry attempted to?

Louis was sure it was his appearance. Who would want to touch him? He was hideous, and even if Harry had reassured to him that he wasn’t ugly, deep down Louis began to fear that Harry might have been lying just to spare his feelings…

 

On Friday, Harry could tell something was bothering Louis. Louis couldn’t help but feel self-cautious about Harry never touching him. He wasn’t being his usual outgoing and cheerful self…

“Hey Tom is something wrong?” Harry asked as he was looking through movies choices to watch, giving Louis a concerned look.

Louis shook his head, not really knowing what to say. 

Harry threw the DVDs onto the ground and stood up before shouting, “THAT’S IT!” 

Louis jumped from shock not expecting Harry to shout. 

“What?” Louis questioned.

“We need to get out of this house!” Harry replied as he started to head for the back door which lead to the back of the house. 

“This is a lake house right?” Harry began, “Let’s go to the lake! I can see the trail that leads to it from the windows, which I looked through yesterday while you were in the shower. We need to get out and have some fun, come on Tom!” 

Harry jumped up and down like an excited kid and Louis smiled knowing he couldn’t say no to that.

 

They made their way to the lake which was a 5 minute walk from the lake house. It was a breezy night and the sun was starting to set. 

The sunset made the sky looked incredibly beautiful, neither of the boys could look away from it…

Once they got to the lake, Harry walked around to see if anybody was around. When he motioned to Louis that they were in the clear, Louis came out from hiding behind a tree and made his way over.

The lake was huge and the sunset’s reflection on the water was breathtaking. They were also surrounded by the sound of leaves from all the trees around them ruffling in the wind.

Louis and Harry sat down in front of the lake and for a while they just watched the sunset together peacefully. Louis would be lying though if he didn’t admit to looking over at Harry multiple times. Harry didn’t seem to notice though, he seemed to be hypnotized by the lake.

Harry must have felt Louis’ eyes watching him after a while, because eventually he turned to look at Louis. 

Louis could feel his pulse racing as he and Harry looked into each other’s eyes. Harry’s green eyes were so beautiful, even more than the sunset. Harry also had the most comforting smile Louis had ever seen. 

“Tom you are amazing.” Harry said to him.

“Thank you.”

“No I mean it.” Harry began to say suddenly looking very serious. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I used to just live every day feeling hopeless and lost because I didn’t really have any friends. I don’t see my family often and I used to get lonely a lot. But then you came into my life and suddenly I wake up every day looking forward to life! I’ve started to see the beauty in everything! Look at this sunset! Weeks ago it would have made me depressed to look at it because I had no one to share it with… but now here you are…!”

As soon as Harry finished, he practically jumped onto his knees and put his arms around Louis pulling him into an embrace. 

Louis didn’t even think twice before wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. They were hugging! They were holding each other! Harry was touching him! Louis was so happy he felt like he was going to burst!

“You mean the world to me Harry…” Louis told him as he rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

That’s was the moment Louis began to think…

Was he in love with Harry? 

 

After a few minutes of just holding each other, they continued to watch the sunset. This time though, Harry rested his head on Louis shoulder.

Louis kept looking down at Harry as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

As they sat there, Louis couldn’t stop thinking about how much he cared about Harry. He wanted to make sure Harry was happy always. He deserved the world. He wanted to hold him, kiss him, and never let him go… 

Eventually the sky became dark and they decided that it was time to head back to the house. 

On the way there, Harry reached out and held Louis’ hand. They didn’t let go the entire walk home.

Harry decided to take a quick shower once they got back, so Louis waited for him in the living room as he sat on the couch smiling. He had always felt like a piece of his life was missing and now it had been filled. Was it really love? Was this what it felt like to be in love?

Suddenly Louis jumped when the TV turned on out of nowhere. “What the hell?!” Louis whispered to himself.

The screen was a bright purple and Louis felt like his whole body had gone cold, he knew that purple anywhere.

The picture switch from purple to an image of Eleanor looking directly at Louis. “Hello Tomlinson!” she said cheerily. 

Louis angrily walked over to the TV, “Fuck you Eleanor, go away!” he told her.

Eleanor tilted her head with a smug smile on her face. “What? Are you not happy to see me?” she asked.

Louis grabbed the remote off the couch and tried to turn the TV off or change the channel, but nothing happened.

Eleanor giggled, “That’s not going to work!”

Then she held up a pocket watch and began swinging it around. “Tick-Tock goes the clock Tomlinson. Better hurry up, you only have two more weeks until Prom night! Then you’ll be stuck like this forever!” 

Before Louis could say anything back, the screen turned black.

Seeing her made Louis so angry that he kicked the screen really hard with his foot, forgetting that it would probably hurt…

“FUCK!” Louis shouted as he fell to the ground holding his foot feeling defeated and in pain. 

The sound of the shower from the bathroom shut off and after a few moments, Harry quickly came running into the living room in nothing but his briefs. “I heard you shout! What happened?! Are you okay?!” he asked.

Harry’s hair and body were still wet and water was dripping down his chest, which made Louis’ cheeks turn pink from the sight.

“I’m fine I just- Ow! Hurt my foot...” Louis answered him. 

Harry picked Louis up bridal style and carried him over to the couch. Louis loved the feeling of Harry’s arms holding him. It made him feel safe.

“Thanks, I’m fine though I promise.” Louis told him as he was placed on the couch. Harry kneeled in front of him and began examining his foot. 

Louis’ self-control started to fail him as he looked down at Harry’s chest. He was fit and gorgeous and Louis suddenly became very overwhelmed. Then his eyes fell down to his legs and crotch… and from what he could see hidden by Harry’s underwear, he was big. 

Louis forced himself to stop looking because he could feel his own crotch becoming hot and hard. 

He looked back up at Harry’s face and Harry was no longer examining Louis’ foot. He had a strange, almost lustful look on his face as he looked directly at Louis. 

Louis knew Harry had definitely caught him checking him out. 

Then to his shock, Harry moved up and placed his knees on the sides of Louis’ legs straddling him and sitting on his lap.

Louis felt like he was dreaming... His face grew hot as Harry placed his forehead against his.

“Tom…” Harry whispered to him, “You can touch me if you want.”

Louis was still frozen from shock and disbelief that he didn’t know what to say or do.

Harry could tell Louis was nervous, so he whispered again to reassure him. 

“Touch me Tom. Please.”

Louis slowly lifted his hands and placed them on Harry’s shoulders, and slowly made his way down Harry’s chest. 

It was the most intimate thing Louis had ever done and it was with Harry. He wouldn’t have wanted it any other way...

Harry had placed his hands on Louis’ shoulders and kept their foreheads together as he continued to let Louis move his hands around his body.

“I can’t believe you are letting someone like me be with you like this…” Louis said to him.

Harry sighed, “I’ve told you already Tom. You aren’t ugly, you’re just different. I love that about you…”

Then Harry closed the space between their lips and kissed him. It started slow, but became passionate quickly. 

Louis felt millions of butterflies in his stomach and fireworks spread all through his body. He felt like he had waited his whole life for this moment.

That was when Louis knew for sure with no doubts in his mind. 

He was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one chapter left and then I'll be writing an epilogue, so stay tuned for that! Ch. 5 coming soon!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever! I wanted it to be perfect since it has so many important parts! Seriously, this is the longest chapter so far! Sorry about the wait, but I hope you love it! This is technically the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue!

Ever since Louis and Harry shared their first kiss that Friday night, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

They continued to spend time together as usual, but the difference now was that most of the time they were making out. 

Every night they’d lay blankets on the floor and spread pillows around and lay their together, kissing and cuddling until they’d fall asleep in each other’s arms. Louis knew for a fact that there would never be a greater feeling than how it felt holding Harry in his arms…

 

Sometimes when they made out, things would start to get hot and they’d both laugh at the fact that they’d get obvious boners. They never went further than that though…

Louis wanted to go further with Harry, he really did, but he didn’t want to go all the way looking the way he did. 

One night they were kissing on the couch while waiting for a cake they had prepared together to finish baking, when Louis slowly pulled away.

“Is everything alright?” Harry asked.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about… ya know …going all the way, and I want you to know that I want to. I REALLY want to. But I think we should wait awhile. I’m not going to lie, I have no experience so I’m nervous about it. However, the main reason I want us to wait is because…”

Louis began to trail off, not really knowing how to phrase the next part. Harry just continued to smile and nod at him understandingly letting him take his time. 

“One day I’m going to look good for you Harry. One day we’ll be able to go out together in public together and hold hands and kiss. One day I’ll be able to show you off to the world and everybody will look at me and think ‘Wow he is the luckiest guy in the world to have such a beautiful amazing boyfriend’. I want our first time to be after we’ve gone on proper dates. You deserve all that Harry.”

Harry looked at Louis with the most sincere smile he’d ever seen. “Aw Tom, you don’t have to ‘look good’ for me, I love you the way you are. You already look good to me anyway, and that’s all that matters. But I completely understand you wanting to wait, I do too! I’m also a virgin so don’t worry, I get the whole nervous thing, I feel the same way.”

Louis leaned in and gave Harry a kick peck on the lips then put his fore head against his and smiled.

Then Harry quickly added, “I think it’s cute that you want to take me on proper dates, that’s really romantic!”

Louis kissed him on the cheek before he got up off the couch and held his hands out to Harry.

“Come on babe, let’s go check on that cake.”

 

On the Wednesday of their third week together, Louis decided that he was going to tell Harry he loved him. 

Although he knew he only had about a week and a half left until the spell became permanent, that wasn’t even the main thing on his mind. All he could think about was how amazing it would be to hear Harry say it back… 

Louis was sure Harry felt the same way. After all the time they’d spent together and the way they looked at each other, Louis knew there was a huge chance Harry love him too.

Louis wanted to make the night extra special, so he made chicken stuffed with mozzarella cheese wrapped in Parma ham with a side of homemade mash, just like the first time they cooked together.

He also wanted to make sure he looked good for the night, so he put on the nicest t-shirt and pants he could find, a blue button up and some black skinny jeans. He even tried to brush his hair/fur again in an attempt to look nice, and to Louis’ surprise it worked. He fixed his hair up as slick and best as he could and he was actually really proud of how it came out! 

He began to remember back to when he had first tried to brush his hair and it hadn’t accomplished anything… Maybe things were changing? It was so simple, but to Louis it was huge sign of hope. 

 

When Harry got into the car and saw Louis’ attire and slicked up hair, he looked incredibly pleased. 

“Wow Tom! Look at you! You look amazing!” he said cheerily as Louis pulled out of the school parking lot. 

“Thanks babe!” Louis replied smiling. “Now I know it’s kind of early, but I prepared dinner for us!”

Harry looked pleasantly surprised. “By yourself?! That’s amazing!”

Once they arrived at the lake house, Louis told him to place his bag in the dining room. He went and put his hands over Harry’s eyes and began guiding him toward the kitchen table. 

“Can I look now?” Harry asked once they’d come to a stop.

“Okay… look!” Louis eagerly said as he took his hands off Harry’s eyes. 

Harry gasped as he saw the meal laid out on the table prepared and placed ready for them.

“Chicken stuffed with mozzarella?! Oh my gosh… the first meal we ever made together! I can’t believe it!” 

Louis smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek. “Anything for you.”

They sat down at the table and began to dig in. Louis apologized about how it might be cold from sitting here since he’d left to pick him up, but Harry told him he didn’t mind and it was still delicious. 

Harry began talking about how his day went, and he even talked about how his song was coming along. “I wrote the music, now I just have to write the lyrics! I can’t wait for you to hear it!” 

Louis listened to everything Harry was saying but he couldn’t help but let his mind wonder. He was a lot more nervous than he thought he’d be. 

“Hey Harry I need to tell you something.” he began.

Harry looked up from his plate awaiting to hear what Louis had to say. Louis took a deep breath…

Just as he was about to blurt out the words “I love you”, Harry’s phone began to ring. 

“Let me get that real quick.” Harry said as he picked up the phone to answer. “Hello?” 

Harry’s facial expression suddenly changed from happiness to concern. He looked as if he saw a ghost and Louis knew something was incredibly wrong. 

“Ok I’ll be right there!” Harry quickly replied to whoever had called and hung up. 

Harry stood up and began talking very quickly, “Gemma is in the hospital, apparently she fell down a huge staircase at work and hit her head! I need to get there as soon as possible!” 

Louis nodded and he rushed to the front door to grab his car keys as Harry grabbed his bag. Then they rushed to the car and got in, driving away. 

Louis drove as fast as he could, trying to get to the hospital as quick as possible. Harry was silent the entire drive there, tapping his feet and twiddling his fingers. Louis could sense his anxiety, so he held out his hand for him to hold. Harry intertwined their fingers and leaned his head back closing his eyes. Louis began driving even faster after that, he hated seeing Harry so worried. He knew he’d feel the same if it was one of his siblings…

Once they arrived in the hospital’s parking lot, Louis pulled up to the entrance and unlocked the doors. “Hurry go!” he shouted at Harry. 

But Harry didn’t move or let go of Louis’ hand, instead he gave it a tight squeeze. “Come with me please… I’d feel so much better with you there.” 

Louis’ heart sunk, “Harry you know I can’t…”

“Why not? Who cares what people think?! I’ll be there to defend you if anybody says anything about-“

Louis cut him off, “People will scream Harry! Look I love that you see past my looks, but other people aren’t as understanding as you! I’m sorry Harry… I just can’t…” 

Harry let go of Louis hand after hearing Louis say that. He looked like he was completely crushed and heart broken. 

“So you never want to go out in public ever?” Harry began, “You’re so afraid of what people think of you that you want to spend your whole life hiding? Tom that’s no way to live…”

That’s when Louis began to realize that this wasn’t going to work… Harry deserved better than this. He deserved so much better then someone like him. He deserved someone who could show him off and give him the world. How could Harry ever love someone who was afraid to leave his house?! Harry didn’t know Louis was under a spell, to him Louis was stuck like this. 

Louis was crazy to ever think Harry could love him like this…

Harry got out of the car but before going in he tapped on the window, motioning for Louis to roll in down.

“I didn’t mean to offend you Tom, I’m sorry.” Harry told him.

Louis took a deep breath and tears began to run down his face. He couldn’t believe what he was about to say…

“You deserve someone better than me Harry. Someone who can give you everything you want in life, I’ll never be able to help you live your dreams. Like starting a family! Look at me Harry! I can’t do that for you!”

Harry looked completely confused. “What?” he questioned, “Tom I didn’t mean to make you think-“

“MY NAME ISN’T TOM!” Louis shouted. 

Harry’s body jolted back from shock, not expecting to be shouted at. 

“Your name isn’t… it’s not Tom? What are you talking about?!” Harry confusingly asked. 

Louis was sobbing now, not looking Harry directly in the eye. He had hit his breaking point… He couldn’t believe he was going to lose him. 

“It doesn’t matter… just go live your life. I’m setting you free. Goodbye Harry.” Louis whispered between his sobs.

He was about to drive away, but Louis stopped himself and turned to look Harry directly in the eyes. 

“I love you.”

Louis rolled the window up before Harry could reply and quickly drove away, leaving Harry standing there alone…

 

They went a week and a half without speaking to each other. 

Louis had never been so depressed in his life. This feeling was even worse than when he first became a beast and thought his life was over… NOW his life was really over.

He didn’t even care about the fact that he was stuck like this, all he could think about was how he would never see Harry again. He would never look into his beautiful green eyes again, he would never see his cute dimples again, or hear that adorable laugh. He would never fall asleep again with Harry in his arms… He had lost the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. He had lost the love of his life. 

He knew this was what was best for Harry though… Was it? 

For that entire week and a half, Harry had blown up Louis’ phone. He would leave him up to 10 voice mails and texts everyday saying things like “Please talk to me!” and “I miss you so much don’t do this Tom… or whatever your name is.” Even Zayn had texted him a few times asking if he was okay. 

Louis never answered though. He would just listen and read the messages and throw his phone across the room in frustration. 

He also began to notice that he looked worse than he ever had. His hair and was messier than ever, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. Which was mostly his fault, since he didn’t get much sleep anymore...

 

Friday May 31st eventually arrived, and Louis didn’t even care about the fact that it was the last night before the spell became permanent. He just laid on the ground in the dining room staring at the ceiling motionless. 

He remembered tonight was Prom night and thought about how right now he would have been getting ready, if Eleanor had never cast this spell. Things had changed so much.

Nothing had changed more than Louis himself though…

The things that used to be so important to him like popularity and his image meant nothing anymore. If this spell was supposed have been a lesson, Louis had definitely learned it.

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door and Louis thought it might be Harry, but he realized it was Zayn when he heard him shout, “Louis what the fuck is wrong with you?!”

He slowly got up and walked over to the door, opening it to find Zayn standing there in a tux. He looked Louis up and down, “Dude you look awful... and I’m not talking about the spell. You look like you haven’t slept in days!” 

“I haven’t.” Louis replied. He closed the door behind him as Zayn walked in.

Zayn shook his head. “I wanted to stop by before Prom and ask you what happened. Every time I pass Harry in the halls at school, he looks MISERABLE. He has for days, and you won’t answer your texts so I know something happened between you two. What happened?”

Louis rubbed his head, he didn’t really want to talk about it but he knew he couldn’t hide it from Zayn. He began to tell him about the entire incident at the hospital. 

Once he had told him the whole story, Louis sighed. “I was a fool Zayn. I was an idiot to think that someone as wonderful as Harry would ever be happy with someone who looks like THIS!” Louis gestured to his face and body. “I let him go…”

Then out of nowhere, Zayn slapped Louis across the face. 

It left a burn over his cheek and Louis held his hand over it, “WHAT THE HELL ZAYN?!”

“I’m sorry Louis but I had to knock some sense into you! I understand where you were coming from man, but you went about it all wrong! Letting him go wasn’t the way to fix this! From everything you’ve told me about Harry, he’s a compassionate and caring guy! He would have worked out any problems you two had! That boy is broken hearted. I can tell, and you need to fix this!”

Louis shook his head, “He would never forgive me for leaving him like that and ignoring him!” 

Zayn put a hand on Louis shoulder and gave him the most serious look he’d ever seen. “You’re paranoid Louis. That boy is in love with you, I can tell. He WILL forgive you. And if for some reason he doesn’t, you have nothing to lose since today is your last day under this spell anyway.” 

Zayn looked at his watch and sighed, “I have to go pick Niall and Liam now, were all going to Prom together. We thought about finding dates but eh, we figured we’d just go crazy and have fun tonight. We’ll probably be the only guys their without dates but oh well!” 

They began to walk towards the door but Zayn stopped before he stepped out. He turned to Louis, “I’m not going to tell you what to do Louis, it’s your life… but I know that Harry is going to Prom tonight since he’s one of the volunteers for clean-up committee. If you want to come and make things right, you know where to find him.”

Louis watched as Zayn drove away and felt even more confused than before. Should he go, be seen in public, and confess his love to Harry? Would Harry even forgive him?

When he walked back into the dining room, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a buzz from his phone sitting on top of one of the dressers. He checked to see if it was Zayn saying something else about the situation, but he saw that it was a text from Harry... 

Louis noticed that it wasn’t just a regular message, Harry had sent him a video.

When he pressed the play button, he saw that the video was taken in the choir room from school. A bunch of students were sitting in chairs in front of the piano that was in the front of the room. He recognized one of them as Liam, but then the camera focused on the piano and he saw that Harry was sitting on the bench with his fingers on the piano keys…

“Okay its recording!” he heard a voice say from behind the camera. Harry smiled and replied, “Thanks Niall.”

“Whenever you’re ready Harry.” Louis heard a woman who he assumed was the teacher say from where all the people were sitting. 

Harry began playing the piano and it was a song Louis had never heard before…

Then it hit him. 

This was the song Harry had wrote for him…!

Louis listened intently and watched as Harry continued to play. It had a cute beat that made his heart flutter…. Then Harry started singing.

Louis’ jaw dropped. He hadn’t actually heard Harry sing seriously before and man… it took his breath away.

Just when Louis thought it couldn’t get any better, it got to the chorus and Harry sang directly to the camera causing chills to run all throughout his body…

“I want you here with me  
Like how I pictured it  
So I don't have to keep imagining  
Come on, jump out at me  
Come on, bring everything  
Is it too much to ask for something great?”

Louis started tearing up realizing this song really was for him. Harry was singing to him…

Louis watched and listened to the entire song, and he saw that Harry was beginning to cry near the end of the song. 

He hated seeing that… he felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest.

Louis thought it was over at one point, but Harry ended up singing one last little bit at the end...

“You’re all I want, so much it’s hurting.  
You’re all I want… so much it’s hurting…”

The class started to clap for him but Harry just got up and ran out of the room. 

“Oh shit, Harry wait!” Louis heard Niall say from the behind the camera and then the screen went black. 

Louis didn’t waste any time after that. He quickly grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

He was going to Prom. 

 

Louis heard the music blasting from the cafeteria as ran out of his car in the school parking lot and headed inside. It really was lame that their school was having prom in their cafeteria, but Louis was thankful because this way he knew exactly where to go to find it. 

Louis rushed into the school, ignoring every person he walked past, he didn’t have his hoodie on so he was completely exposed in nothing but a t-shirt and sweat pants for everyone to see. He heard multiple screams and gasps, but none of that bothered him. All he cared about was Harry, he had to find Harry. 

As he reached the cafeteria, he saw Niall and Liam standing by the doors talking. Liam noticed Louis standing there first and his eyes grew wide. Niall on the other hand smiled.

“Is that a costume?!” Niall asked walking over to him. “It looks so realistic!” 

Liam grabbed Niall’s arm and pulled him back. 

“I don’t think that’s a costume…” Liam whispered in Niall’s ear. 

Then Louis decided to take a chance. 

“Ya know what?” he began to say to the two boys, “I’m sorry. I was a dick to you guys before this happened to me. From what I’ve heard, you both are really awesome and I’d love for us to start over!”

Both the boys were looking at Louis like he was insane. 

Then Louis looked directly at Niall. “I’m sorry I tripped you at lunch dude. You didn’t deserve that!” 

He smiled and gave Niall a pat on the shoulder and then began to walk past the boys towards the door. 

He heard Niall say from behind him, “Louis Tomlinson?!” 

Louis noticed both the boys begin to follow him, but he ignored them and opened the doors to the cafeteria.

He walked in and looked all around to see if he could find Harry but it was hard with large numbers of people dancing and chatting everywhere. 

He tried to make his way throughout the crowd, but suddenly a random girl to Louis’ left screamed and then shouted, “WHAT IS THAT?!”

Louis saw that she was pointing at him and holding onto her date as if she was afraid. 

The entire room was looking at him now and there were multiple screams. People all backed away and got as from Louis as they could. 

Louis expected this to happen, so it didn’t bother him. He didn’t really care either.

The music came to a stop and Louis realized he was standing in the center of the dance floor alone with all eyes on him. He stood their awkwardly looking around for Harry, but failing to find him.

“What are you doing here?!”

He turned around and saw Harry walking over to him from the corner of the room.

People began whispering wondering what was going on, but Louis didn’t care. All he saw was Harry.

He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt that had some top buttons undone showing off some of his chest. He also had on a scarf with a black and white pattern, and the fedora on top of his head was a perfect touch.

He was standing there looking questioningly at Louis. 

Louis knew this was it. He had to let Harry know everything…

“I’m an idiot.” Louis began. “I should have never drove away and left you alone at the hospital that day. I’m sorry I haven’t answered your calls or texts, but I was afraid that I wasn’t good enough for you. But now I know that you don’t care about how I look or what people think! I should have known that, but I was just paranoid. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me Harry. I don’t want to live without you. I promise I’ll never leave you again. I may look like this forever, but I don’t care anymore! As long as I have you I know I’ll be okay!”

Harry just continued to stare at him, Louis had no idea what he was thinking…

“Harry… I love you.” 

A few of the people gathered around them had begun to laugh at him, while other still looked afraid.

“HEY! EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Louis heard someone shout from behind him. The room got silent after that and Louis was shocked to realize it was Liam who was defending him. He nodded at him as his way of saying thank you, Liam nodded back.

Louis turned back to Harry, and saw that he was walking toward him. He got centimeters away from him and began to smile. They stood there in silence for a few moments just looking in each other’s eyes. 

“I love you too” Harry told him as he put his arms around Louis’ waist. 

Louis’ couldn’t believe this was happening, his heart was racing as he put his arms around Harry’s neck.

He recognized Zayn’s voice from behind him cheering and clapping, “HELL YEAH!! WHOO GET SOME MAN!” 

Louis and Harry both chuckled as they leaned in to kiss each other, but were interrupted when Louis fell to his knees.

“FUCK OW!” He shouted as he held his stomach and collapsed on the floor. Louis was suddenly in so much pain, his body was cold, his head was throbbing and he felt like he was dying! It hurt like hell! 

“What’s happening?! Oh my God!” Harry was shouting as he kneeled down next Louis. Zayn, Liam, and Niall had all come rushing to his side as well and they all looked at each other concerned not knowing what to do. 

“Relax boys…” a female voice said to them. They all looked to their left and saw Eleanor standing over Louis in a sparkling purple dress. “He’s going to be just fine!”

All the boys looked at her confused, except for Zayn who had suddenly realized what was happening. 

“Who are you?! And where did you come from?! How'd you get here so fast?!” Harry asked.

Eleanor didn’t reply, she just chuckled and pointed at Louis.

They all looked back down at Louis who was unconscious on the ground and all the boys realized that his appearance had completely changed. He had turned back to normal. 

“I knew it!” Niall shouted and Liam patted him on the back.

All the people around them began cheering things like “It’s Louis!” and “Wait what happened to the monster?!” 

A few of the popular kids began heading over to them, but Zayn quickly stood in front of them, “Don’t even think about it! Get away from him!” The group backed away, not wanting to mess with Zayn.

Harry looked completely confused as he looked down at Louis who was still unconscious. 

Eleanor kneeled down and touched Louis’ cheek and his eyes quickly shot open and he looked up at Harry. 

“Harry… what happened?” he asked as slowly he sat up. Louis noticed the strange look Harry was giving him and didn’t understand what was wrong. Then he looked down at his hands and saw that his fur and long nails were gone. He quickly moved his hands to his head and didn’t feel any horns. He was back to normal! 

“Congrats Louis.” Eleanor said smiling at him. 

Louis was so overwhelmed with happiness that he gave her a hug, “Thank you!” 

She smiled and patted Louis back before pulling away. She then stood up and just walked away casually.

“Yeah, she was a strange one…” Louis thought to himself before turning back to Harry who still looked kind of confused.

Louis looked into Harry’s eyes, he knew this was going to be hard to explain. “Harry… It’s me. I’m Tom.”

Harry looked at him for a second before he replied, “I know.”

“You do?!” Louis asked from disbelief, “I didn’t think you’d believe me!”

Harry put a hand on Louis’ cheek as he smiled at him.

“Your eyes, I’d know those eyes anywhere. That breath taking beautiful blue…”

Louis was so overcome with relief and joy. He loved Harry and Harry loves him back! This was truly a fairytale ending.

They put their arms around each other and Louis pulled him into a kiss. 

It was magical and Louis knew he’d never have to worry again. He had his Harry, and that was all that mattered. 

He knew they were going to live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the epilogue!


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue has arrived! Which means we are officially at the end of the story! Thank you for reading, I hope you've loved it as much as I loved writing it and I hope you love the epilogue!

“Alright boys just one more photo!” Louis’ Mother cheerfully insisted as Louis and Harry stood on the staircase in their caps and gowns holding up their diplomas. 

“Aw, our boys look so cute!” Harry’s Mother said as she watched them pose for the picture. 

Louis took a deep breath and sighed, “Mom that’s the millionth photo you’ve taken I think we’re good!” 

Harry giggled and kissed his cheek sweetly, “Be nice babe, or Mom’s just want to remember this day!” 

“Thank you Harry!” Louis’ Mother replied as she went and left a kiss on Harry’s fore head.

It was 4:00 in the afternoon and Louis and Harry had just gotten back from their graduation. Louis’ family had invited Harry’s family to celebrate the day with them due to the fact that they had all become like best friends right away after they met about 2 weeks ago…

 

On prom night, even after Louis and Harry had confessed their love for each other and Louis had turned back to normal, the night was just beginning. 

After they had been kissing passionately for a few moments, Zayn walked back over to them taping on Louis’ shoulder. 

“Hey lovebirds, you’re in the middle of the dance floor and some people still want to dance the night away. Get out of here you two! Go celebrate! Somewhere you can be alone.” Zayn said with a wink and Louis playfully punched his arm. 

Louis and Harry walked away hand-in-hand heading toward the door. Louis heard whispers coming from all the people around them. He heard multiple people questioning things like “Louis Tomlinson is gay?!” and “Where was he?! I didn’t know he liked boys…” but he didn’t even care. In fact, he felt more empowered than ever! He loved Harry and was going to show him off to the world! Louis didn’t give a shit what anybody thought! 

As they approached Louis’ car, he stopped in his tracks. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked wondering why’d they’d stopped.

Louis smiled at him, “Nothing… I’m just so happy. I’m so in love with you.”

 

As soon as they left the school, Louis told Harry there was something he needed to do. He began to tell him about how he had basically ran away from home right after he was put under the spell, and that his Mother was going crazy with worry. 

“I know it’s late but I have to go let her know I’m okay. I hated lying to my Mom, but I knew if I told her the truth she would have been even more worried and-“

Harry cut him off, “Babe, I understand. You need to go home and let her know you’re okay. I get it, I don’t mind waiting in the car! Besides, I can’t wait to meet your family!”

Louis kissed Harry’s hand, “Thanks love.”

Louis’ Mom answered the door a few moments after he rang the doorbell. She was stood there in her pajamas and just stared at him. Louis’ had no idea what she was thinking. He could already feel tears from guilt building, so he wasted no time and he began talking rapidly…

“I’m sorry Mom… I’m sorry I left with no warning. I’m so sorry…! I HATED hurting you and making you worry! I’m sorry I left you wondering what happened! I wanted to tell you but I just… I’m so sorry Mom. I was going through something and I needed to be alone. Is the family okay?! I hope they didn’t worry too much, oh who am I kidding of course they did! Damn it… Mom I’m so sorry!” 

At this point Louis had tears running down his face and his vice kept cracking. He just wanted his Mom to say something, but she hadn’t moved and she still had an emotionless expression. Louis didn’t know what else to say. 

He decided he better just keep talking until his Mom said something…

“I did all my school work so don’t worry, I get to walk the stage at graduation! I told you I’d get it done so you don’t have to worry about that! Also there’s this guy, his name is Harry and we’re in love. It’s a LONG story, but Mom I’ve never been happier in my life than I do when I’m with him! He’s in the car waiting if you want to meet him! Mom please say something-“

Louis’ was interrupted by his Mom suddenly pulling him into a tight embrace. Louis hugged her back, and cried into her shoulder. Louis could tell she was crying too, and then he heard her snakingly say “Louis William Tomlinson, I am so mad at you. But I’m so happy you are home.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes just holding each other and then Louis heard a voice shout from inside, “It’s Louis! LOUIS’ HOME!!!” 

Louis’ little sister Daisy came running down the stairs and jumped into his arms. The rest of his younger siblings and his Step Father came soon after holding his two youngest siblings and before he knew it he was engulfed in a group hug.

Louis felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He had his family back!

Then he squeezed his way out of the group hug and started motioning for them to follow him to his car. 

“Come on guys, there’s someone I want you to meet!” 

 

After that night, everything was falling into place.

Louis’ family ADORED Harry, especially his Mom. Harry came over every night and spent time with them and got to know them. 

Harry quickly became part of the family and Louis was overjoyed. 

One night after dinner, Louis was helping his mother clean the dishes while Harry played with his youngest siblings Doris and Ernest. 

“You know sweetie…” Louis’ Mother began, “I WAS going to ground you when you came home since you caused so much worry for not only me, but the whole family… But I changed my mind when you introduced us to Harry.”

Louis gave her a confused look, “Harry changed your mind?”

“Yes. Honey, ever since you started High School you’d changed. You weren’t my sweet little boy I knew I raised. You suddenly became very… unhappy. I’m your Mother, I know when you are faking happiness. You were so consumed with being this super popular kid, and yes I knew about how you ‘ruled the school’, Zayn told me. You had so much joy and love in your heart but then it all began to go away more and more each day. Your need to stay popular became more important to you than happiness.”

Louis listened as his Mom told him everything, she had a look of sadness on her face remembering back to those days. Then, her sadness vanished as she formed a heartwarming smile. 

“But then you introduced us to Harry that night, and told us the story of how you guys met. How Harry was there for you during your emotional crisis… After that, I didn’t want to ground you anymore.”

Louis hadn’t told his Mom about the spell. He knew she probably wouldn’t believe it, so he ended up just telling her he went through an “emotional crisis and needed to be alone”.

“Why’d that change your mind?” Louis questioned.

His Mother smiled at him and lightly brushed the hair out of his face, “Because I knew my sweet boy was back. The boy I have always known you are. When you are with Harry, you light up. I’ve never seen you happier. You do the same for him, I can tell. He brought back your smile and your happiness. You no longer care about things that don’t matter. I’m so happy you found each other. You running away from home, as much as it pained me and made me worry, was probably the best thing for you.” 

Louis pulled his Mom into a hug. “I promise you’ll never lose me again. I’ll always be your boy.”

 

The night before graduation, Louis and Harry had decided to spend some alone time at Harry’s apartment. Gemma was at work, so the boys had the place to themselves. 

“Can you believe that we graduate tomorrow?” Harry asked as he cuddled up to Louis as they laid on the couch. 

“It’s crazy. Before you know it we’ll be in our dorm room starting college!” Louis replied as he played with Harry’s hair.

Harry sat up and straddled Louis’ lap, just like the way he had on the night of their first kiss. “I wanted to thank you again for dinner last night.”

Louis smiled and put his hands on Harry’s hips. “Babe, you’ve already thanked me multiple times. No need to, it was my pleasure.”

“I know, but it was just such a nice date. I love you so much.” Harry said as he leaned in for a kiss.

They stayed like that, kissing passionately for a while before Louis began to unbutton Harry’s shirt.

Harry pulled his lips away slow and looked into Louis’ eyes. 

“Are we about to…?”

Louis didn’t answer, instead he began kissing and sucking on Harry’s neck and collar bones.

Harry moaned at the feeling of Louis’ lips on his skin. 

“I’ll take that as a yes…”

 

It was absolutely perfect. 

Being that close to Harry was amazing. Their bodies pressed together, feeling every inch of Harry’s skin on his, the electricity that went through his body… it was absolutely breathtaking.

The feeling of being inside Harry was magical, it was like they were a two puzzle pieces that had gone their whole lives looking for their missing piece and they had finally found each other.

Afterward they laid on the couch in each other’s arms, breathing heavily and taking it all in. 

“Wow…” Harry began. “I love you Louis Tomlinson.” 

“And I love you Harry Styles.”

 

After Louis’ Mom took all the pictures she wanted, Louis took off his cap and gown.

“Harry and I promised Zayn we’d hang out with him tonight so we better start heading out!” 

They hugged everyone and said a quick goodbye as they headed out the door.

“Can you believe how much our families love each other?!” Harry excitedly asked. “Our siblings love each other, our Step Father’s love each other, and our Moms not only love each other- they’ve become best friends!”

Louis laughed, “How lucky are we?!”

After about a ten minute drive, they finally arrived at Zayn’s house. Louis parked next to the other car that was in the driveway.

“Liam and Niall must be here already!” Harry mentioned as they walked up the front steps. 

Before they could even ring the doorbell, Niall was already swinging the door open. He had a soda in one hand and was still wearing his graduation cap.

“THE LOVE BIRDS HAVE ARRIVED!!!” He shouted as he pulled them both into a hug. 

“Niall let them breathe!” Liam shouted from inside as he laughed.

Louis and Harry walked in and Niall lead them into the kitchen where Zayn and Liam were sitting at the table. 

“The gangs all here!” Zayn said as he went over to hug Louis and then Harry.

Louis chuckled, “Yup! The squad has assembled!”

“That makes us sound like the avengers!” Zayn jokingly replied as he went and started handing everyone a bottle of beer.

“Whoa are we allowed to drink this?” Harry asked. 

Zayn laughed, “My parents said we could each have one, but that’s it. We have the house to ourselves to just hang out and chill tonight, so they’re trusting us.”

Liam held up his beer, “Cheers to graduating!”

All the guys held up their beer and took a few sips. 

“I want to make a few more toasts…” Louis began, “First, to Liam and Niall for giving me another chance after I treated you guys so badly in the past. I’ll never be able to thank you guys enough for being my friends.”

Liam and Niall both smiled and raised their bottles taking another sip.

“Second, to Zayn. For never giving up on me even when I thought my world was crumbling! Best friends for life bro! I don’t know what I’d do without you!”

Zayn shouted “Hell yeah!” as he held up his bottle and drank some again.

Then Louis looked over at Harry and held his hand.

“Last, but most certainly not least. To my love, Harry. Without you I wouldn’t be here right now. You are the light of my life. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much.”

Harry leaned in and kissed Louis and held up his bottle at the same time, taking a sip once when he pulled away. “I love you too babe!”

“You guys are so sappy…” Niall said wiping a tear from his eyes. 

“You guys are Niall’s OTP I swear!” Liam replied

The boys all laughed at that, and Louis pulled Harry in for another kiss. 

Louis had his family, his friends, and his Harry.

He was truly happy again.

And happy is what he would always be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End :)


End file.
